Petugas Pengganjal Ban
by wajahiu
Summary: Oikawa tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, terhadap seorang pengganjal ban.


**WARNING(s)**

 **AU. Set in Indonesia. Bahasa non-baku.** _ **Mungkin dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang akibat rasa geli terhadap para karakter.**_

Sinar radiasi ponsel masih betah merusak penglihatannya—yang memang sudah tak sebaik dulu lagi, meski lampu kamar telah dimatikan sedari tadi, menyisakan penerangan temaram jingga dari lampu tidur.

Kedua jempol masih asik menari diatas layar ponsel, mengetikkan pesan-pesan balasan penuh emoji _alay_ dan stiker bergerak yang berlebihan pada aplikasi obrolan elektrik dengan ikon persegi berwarna hijau bertuliskan LINE. Khas Oikawa Tooru sekali.

Apapun inti dari hal yang ingin ia sampaikan tak akan pernah dipahami oleh penerima pesan di seberang sana karena telah tertimbun oleh emoji yang sebenarnya _tidak_ _berguna_ , kecuali kalau si penerima pesan ialah seorang paranormal, atau Iwaizumi—karena memang _cuma_ Iwaizumi seorang yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan sahabat sejak zaman bau kencurnya itu, seberapapun _alay_ nya cara penyampaian pesan itu.

Tak lama setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, tanda pesan tersebut telah terbaca oleh si penerima pun muncul di samping balon pesannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi, tanda pesan baru telah muncul di ruang obrolan.

[ Lepas kacamatamu kalau sedang bermain ponsel! Kau mau merusak matamu sejauh apalagi, hah?! ]

Begitulah isi pesan balasan yang diterimanya dari Iwaizumi. Oikawa meringis pelan dalam posisi terlentangnya di atas ranjang. Sebelah tangan bergerak untuk melepas kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidung. Diletakkan kacamata tersebut di nakas samping tempat tidur. Jemarinya kembali bergerak untuk mengetikkan pesan balasan.

Belum selesai ia mengetik, sebuah pesan baru dari Iwaizumi telah muncul di ruang obrolan. Bola mata Oikawa bergulir meniti tiap kata yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

[ Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tidur? Besok kan kau mau pulang kampung ke Yogyakarta ]

Buru-buru ditiliknya 4 digit angka yang tertera di pojok tengah atas layar ponselnya.

00:02. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan Oikawa tidak akan pernah menyadarinya kalau Iwaizumi tidak mengingatkannya.

Padahal tanpa perlu repot pun, di samping balon pesan yang telah terkirim di ruang obrolan tersaji pukul berapa pesan terakhir terkirim—yang _tentu_ _saja_ sama dengan waktu yang tertera di pojok tengah atas ponselnya karena sedari tadi ia tidak sekalipun menutup ruang obrolannya dengan Iwaizumi.

Terkadang Oikawa ini memang _agak_ tidak ngotak. Untung _ngakunya_ ganteng.

Lama tidak dibalasnya pesan tersebut, ruang obrolannya pun dibombardir oleh Iwaizumi—yang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang memiliki dada yang lapang, dalam artian konotatif, _tentu saja_.

[ Woi ]

[ Kau belum tidur kan? ]

[ Aku tau kau belum tidur ]

[ Oi Shittykawa! ]

[ Sialan kau ]

5 pesan baru, dan Oikawa terpingkal. Buru-buru diketiknya pesan balasan sebelum sahabatnya itu terlanjur ngambek sambil menahan tawa.

[ Aku masih hidup kok tenang saja, kau panik seakan-akan aku mau mati saja awwww q taw Iwa-chan slalu menyayangi q ⃛◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞⸜₍ ˍ́˱˲ˍ̀ ₎⸝◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞ ⃛ ]

Pesan terkirim lengkap dengan emoji yang mengaduk isi perut dan kalimat yang terlalu menggelikan untuk dibaca. Di seberang sana Iwaizumi menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk membanting ponselnya ke lantai.

[ Kau menjijikkan, mati saja sana ]

[ Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel -chan, kau jadi terdengar seperti vvibu ]

Oikawa sendiri menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya. Sahabatnya itu mudah sekali di provokasi.

[ Iya deh, aku tidur sekarang. Pulang ke Yogyakarta membawa mobil sendirian itu akan melelahkan. Selamat malam, Iwa-chan ]

Iwaizumi bernapas lega di ujung sana. AKHIRNYA, sebuah pesan yang _normal_ tanpa emoji menjijikkan ataupun stiker yang berlebihan.

[ Yo, malam juga. Hati-hati di jalan besok ]

Oikawa yang baru saja hendak meletakkan ponselnya, jadi urung melakukannya, dan kembali mengetik sebuah pesan terakhir—sambil tersenyum terlalu lebar untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

[ AWWWWW Maqasyieeech sayang q （●´∀｀）ノ （●´∀｀）ノ ]

 _Oke_ , tolong tarik ucapan Iwaizumi barusan.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi buta Oikawa telah terjaga, memastikan semua perlengkapan perjalanannya telah siap dan tertata rapi di bagasi mobil. Beberapa makanan ringan dan air mineral pun telah duduk manis di samping kursi pengemudi.

Diyakini semua telah siap, ia kembali masuk ke rumah untuk membuat sarapan ala kadarnya. _Maklum_ , karena Oikawa ini memang anak dari keluarga dengan harta berlebih, sebuah _detached_ _house_ telah dimilikinya di masa kuliah ini. Dan mobil tipe _hatchback_ di _carport_ rumahnya merupakan hadiah dari ayahnya saat ia mencapai nilai nyaris sempurna di semester ketiga kuliahnya.

Setelah menghabiskan sepiring telur mata sapi dengan _bacon_ , Oikawa segera membereskan semua alat makannya, serta membuang sampah yang tersisa. Dimatikannya semua arus listrik yang mengaliri rumahnya.

Sebelum keluar rumah, _sempat-sempatnya_ pula ia mematut diri di hadapan cermin _full-body_ yang berada di ruang tamu.

Kau _memang_ selalu ganteng Tooru, batinnya narsis sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot di batang hidung.

Puas mengagumi diri sendiri, ia keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Mobil dikeluarkan dari _carport_ , pagar rumah ditutup dan dirantai, demi keamanan. Saat hendak membuka pintu mobil di bagian pengemudi, tetangga sebelah rumah—yang seorang pensiunan di usia pertengahan 60—menyapa.

"Eh, Mas Raden. Mau mudik, Mas?" pertanyaan ringan terlontar dengan seulas senyum ramah.

Oikawa terbiasa dipanggil Mas Raden oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, _katanya sih_ karena wajahnya ganteng khas keraton.

Senyum simpul terpulas di wajah Oikawa. "Iya, Pak. Sudah lama saya nggak ke rumah orangtua di Yogya"

Tetangganya itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya Mas Raden. Titip salam untuk orangtuanya Mas"

"Siap, Pak"

Dengan begitu, perjalanan mudik Oikawa dimulai. Karena rumahnya berlokasi di Depok, ia lebih memilih melalui lajur selatan via Puncak daripada melalui tol. Lagipula, kalau lewat tol tidak ada pemandangan yang bisa dinikmati di perjalanan, pikirnya.

Beruntung ia berangkat pagi, Puncak masih belum terlalu padat. Setidaknya kondisi masih terhitung ramai lancar. Dalam waktu 7 jam kota Bandung ditembusnya. Tangan dan kaki mulai terasa pegal, tapi Oikawa belum berniat untuk berhenti dan istirahat.

 _Padahal disarankan pengemudi untuk istirahat setiap 5 jam sekali._

Tapi, ia harus kejar tayang mencapai Nagrek sebelum kondisi terlalu padat. Mengalami frustrasinya penutupan jalur dan dibelokkan menuju Garut adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dirasakannya. Selain medan di Garut yang membuat siapapun mengelus dada, waktu tempuh pun semakin lama karena jalur perjalanan yang bertambah panjang.

 _Sialnya_ , hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Oikawa.

Mungkin karma karena memacu emosi Iwaizumi kemarin.

Mampus.

Jalurnya benar-benar diputar ke Garut. Andai mobil bisa terbang, pikirnya melantur entah kemana.

Resolusi Oikawa untuk pulang kampung melayang setengah, apalagi ketika melihat tanjakan tinggi dengan kemiringan mengerikan menanti di depan mata. Dan kondisi saat ini yang padat merayap sama sekali tidak membantu.

Tidak siap rasanya mengorbankan kaki atletisnya untuk menginjak rem tanpa henti kalau-kalau ia harus berhenti di tengah-tengah tanjakan tersebut.

Orang _ganteng_ ini butuh pelipur lara, Tuhan.

Oh, betapa menjijikkannya Mas Raden kita ini.

Nafas panjang terhela ketika deretan mobil di depannya mulai maju beberapa putaran ban, terpaksa ia menjalankan mobilnya pula.

 _Dan berhenti tepat di tanjakan tercuram._

Perseneling langsung dipindah ke mode parkir, untuk meringankan beban rem kaki.

Ia tidak berani menggunakan rem tangan di tanjakan setinggi ini, sayang kalau cepat aus.

Tetap saja, ia menginjak rem setengah mati. Saking tegangnya—takut kalau-kalau mobilnya melorot—ia sampai sakit perut.

Baru saja ia hendak memohon untuk kedatangan pelipur lara lagi, maniknya menangkap sosok sekelompok remaja laki-laki yang buru-buru menghampiri setiap mobil sembari menggotong batang kayu yang cukup besar dan terlihat berat.

Para pengganjal ban dadakan.

Satu diantaranya mengahampiri mobilnya, kemudian memposisikan batang kayu yang dibawanya tepat di belakang roda belakang mobilnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _WOW MAMAMIA FANTASTICO_

Oh Tuhan terima kasih atas pelipur lara darimu ini, batin Oikawa penuh haru.

Remaja laki-laki yang baru saja mengganjal ban mobilnya itu, astaga sangat manis _sekali_. Saking manisnya sampai-sampai tidak ada kalimat efektif yang dapat mendeskripsikannya, sehingga terpaksa menggabungkan kata sangat dan sekali.

Rambut hitam kebiruan yang terlihat sangat halus, iris sewarna langit malam, kulit kecoklatan eksotis dengan tubuh tinggi atletis namun ramping.

Oikawa jadi gatal ingin pegang-pegang.

 _Tahan_ Tooru, kenal saja belum, udah mau pegang-pegang. Bisa-bisa dibunuh di tempat, batinnya.

Remaja laki-laki itu kemudian _stand by_ disamping mobilnya, bersiap untuk kembali mengganjal ban ketika mobilnya jalan kembali.

Dengan senang hati Oikawa memandangi makhluk manis di depan mata. Kan, sayang kalau pemandangan indah sudah tersaji di depan mata tapi tidak dinikmati.

Duh, jadi ambigu.

Anak itu terlihat sesekali menggerutu—mungkin karena terik matahari yang sedang tidak bersahabat. Alisnya menukik dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

YA LORD KENAPA BISA ADA MAKHLUK _SEGEMAY_ INI, Oikawa menjerit dalam hati, kepalanya dibanting ke setir.

Benjol dikit tidak apa-apa lah, yang penting tetap _ganteng_.

Gawat juga kalau harus memandangi anak itu terus. Tapi serba salah juga sih, sebenarnya.

Kalau gak diliat sayang, tapi kalau diliatin terus Oikawanya ngaceng.

Ya enggaklah.

Oikawa _belum_ sebejat itu.

Lama-lama, Oikawa tidak tahan hanya memandang anak itu. Dibukalah jendela di samping pengemudi. Dengan hati dalam mode lari marathon, ia memanggil anak itu.

"Dek!"

Anak itu menoleh, lalu menghampirinya. "Ya, Mas?"

Dilihat dari dekat, ternyata anak itu jauh lebih manis lagi. Oikawa sujud syukur imajiner karena telah memberanikan diri memanggil anak itu. Dan silabel 'Mas' yang terlontar dari bibirnya terasa sangat sedap didengar.

Jantung Oikawa latido-latido.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Oikawa. Anak itu terlihat bingung, antara ingin memberi tahu atau tidak.

Dengan ragu, anak itu berucap "Kageyama Tobio" Kemudian hening.

Oikawa jadi merasa bagaikan manusia paling bodoh sedunia. Atmosfir mulai canggung, sampai anak itu—Kageyama, buka mulut kembali.

"Um, kalau Mas namanya siapa?"

 _Banzai Tooru!_ , pinata imajiner menghujaninya. Oikawa mengadakan pawai di dalam hatinya.

"Oikawa Tooru, salam kenal, Dek" senyum ganteng menghiasi wajahnya. Kageyama mengangguk kecil, binar antusias samar terlihat di bola matanya.

Atmosfir canggung seketika sirna. "Di Garut emang biasa macet parah gini ya, Dek, tiap kali musim mudik? Sampai gak bergerak sama sekali nih. Biasanya Mas lewat Tasik sih, jadi kurang tau"

Bukan Oikawa Tooru namanya kalau tidak pandai bicara.

"Iya Mas. Emangnya di Tasik nggak kayak gini, Mas?" tanya Kageyama sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, heran.

"Gini juga sih, tapi seenggaknya tanjakannya gak securam ini. Sampai pegel kaki Mas nginjek rem" Nafas panjang dihela, kepalanya disenderkan ke jok mobil, tanda mulai lelah.

Kageyama meringis kecil. Melihat tanjakan dengan kemiringan mengerikan begini, tak terbayang rasanya betapa pegalnya kaki pengemudi jika harus menginjak rem terus, dalam keadaan berhenti total pula.

"Emangnya Mas mau mudik kemana? Kalau boleh tau"

"Ke Yogya, Dek"

Lagi-lagi Kageyama merasa kasihan. Yogyakarta itu masih cukup jauh dari Garut. Sebenarnya sih, tidak begitu jauh, tapi karena keadaan yang sangat padat di musim mudik, jadinya terasa jauh.

"Kamu tinggal dimana, Dek?" tanya Oikawa penasaran, sambil menatap lekat wajah manis itu.

"Ya di Garut lah, Mas. Masa di Tasik sih. _Atuh_ kurang kerjaan _pisan_ aku jauh-jauh ke Garut cuma buat ngeganjel ban buat nambah-nambah uang saku" jawab Kageyama spontan, sambil cemberut.

 _Aduh Dek, kamu manis-manis kok bego sih_ , batin Oikawa terjungkal.

Oikawa semakin gatal ingin memeluk anak itu.

"Kamu kelas berapa Dek?" tanya Oikawa, membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Kelas 11 Mas"

Tepat saat Kageyama selesai berucap, mobil di depannya akhirnya jalan. Perseneling kembali digeser dari mode parkir. Oikawa menjalankan mobilnya beberapa putaran roda, tetap menjaga jarak aman dengan mobil di depannya. Kageyama buru-buru mengangkat balok kayu di belakang ban mobilnya, berlari kecil untuk menyusul, lalu meletakkan kembali balok kayu itu di posisi semula.

"Biasanya ini tanda-tanda jalur mau dibuka Mas" ucap Kageyama saat telah tiba di samping pintu pengemudi.

"Baguslah, kaki Mas udah pegel banget. Ngomong-ngomong, Mas boleh gak minta nomor ponsel kamu, Dek?" pertanyaan Oikawa yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kageyama terkejut, dan curiga.

"Buat apa, Mas?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Oikawa terkekeh. "Ya supaya Mas bisa kontak kamu lagi. Tapi kalau gak mau juga gapapa sih"

Ngomongnya sih gitu, tapi dalam hati memohon-mohon sampai mampus supaya Kageyama mau memberikan nomor ponselnya.

YA TUHAN _PLIS_ BANGET IKI HAMBA MOHON, HAMBA ORA NGERTI MENEH KUDU PIYE :'((

Kira-kira begitulah isi ratapan Oikawa.

Ajaibnya, Kageyama mengangguk kecil. Dan, apa itu rona samar yang timbul di pipinya? Oikawa tidak berani berekspektasi terlalu tinggi.

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Oikawa menyerahkan ponselnya. Kageyama terlihat agak shock ketika memegang ponselnya, sepertinya ia belum pernah memegang iPhone sebelumnya. Diketiknya nomor ponselnya di layar ponsel Oikawa. Setelah selesai, dikembalikannya ponsel itu.

Oikawa melihat bahwa mobil-mobil yang berada jauh di depannya kembali jalan, dan mulai memacu kendaraannya. Jalur telah dibuka kembali, rupanya. Buru-buru Oikawa mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya, lalu diberikannya pada Kageyama. Ia bersiap untuk kembali menjalankan kendaraannya.

Kageyama melongo menerima selembar uang di tangannya. "Anu, Mas, kayaknya Mas salah ngambil uang deh, _ini 100.000 loh Mas?!_ " Kageyama setengah menjerit.

Oikawa tersenyum lagi. "Gapapa Dek, buat kamu jajan aja, sampai ketemu lagi, Dek Tobio" Lalu Oikawa pun memacu kendaraannya, meninggalkan Kageyama yang masih membatu di tempat. Dan mungkin akan selamanya membatu kalau tidak diklakson oleh mobil di belakangnya.

Saking tercengangnya, ia sampai lupa menyingkirkan balok kayu di tengah jalan itu. Dengan wajah merah padam, buru-buru diangkatnya balok kayu itu sembari meminta maaf, lalu menyingkir ke sisi jalan.

Dikantunginya uang 100.000 itu, sebelah tangan meremas kausnya di depan dada. Degup jantungnya yang terlalu cepat membuatnya menggigit bibir.

Mas yang tadi _meuni kasép pisan_.

Sesaat setelah pikiran barusan melintas di benaknya, rasanya Kageyama ingin pingsan di tempat saja saking malunya.

Sesampainya di kediaman orang tuanya di Yogyakarta beberapa jam kemudian, Oikawa lantas memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi ayahnya, dan buru-buru melangkah masuk tanpa permisi dengan tekad membara di dada.

"Eh, Tooru! Baru sampai kok tidak pakai salam?" tanya ibunya terkaget-kaget.

Oikawa langsung menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bersantai di sofa di depan televisi, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Ayahnya sampai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu kenapa, nak?"

Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Oikawa tiba-tiba sujud di hadapan mereka berdua, sembari berucap penuh penekanan,

"MAH! PAH! IJININ TOORU KAWIN SEKARANG!"

Kacamata ayahnya retak seketika.

Ibunya?

Pingsan di tempat.

 **END?**

 **HAHAHAHA ASTAGA SAYA NULIS APAAN SIH**

 **Maaf yha karya fiksi kali ini tidak berdiksi, tidak sesuai EBI dan alay maksimal :')**

 **Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran plot dimana Mas Raden Tooru kepincut sama Dek Tobio dikala macet. [ And I have this urge to write it quickly sebelum saya lupa lol ]**

 **Mungkin karena masih mudik vibes sih ya /NGACO**

 **Betewe, hampura pisun (maap banget) rubatosis chapter 3 belum di aplod yha, saya lagi kena writing block entah dari kapan :')**

 **[ Herannya malah bikin ginian ya maafkan saya :') ]**

 **Mas Tooru-nya udah alay kan? Apa masih kurang alay? :')))**

 **Yaudah segini aja author's note dari saya, takut kebanyakan bacot :( [ emang udah bacot sih ]**

 **Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka.**

 **Jangan di tutup dulu kawan-kawan, dibawah masih ada lanjutannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memangnya kau sudah menemukan calonnya apa?" tanya ibunya dengan logat Jawa yang kental sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir dengan putranya yang satu ini—tentu saja setelah beliau sadar dari pingsannya.

Oikawa mengangguk mantap. "Sudah, Ma. Dia manis banget lagi. Mama _pasti_ gemes liatnya" kata Oikawa sambil terkekeh, kembali mengingat wajah Kageyama.

Ibunya pikir anaknya ini sudah gila. Atau kena pelet. Soalnya seumur-umur Oikawa tidak pernah sampai kesengsem begini terhadap seseorang.

"Oh ya? Kamu punya fotonya gak?" tanya ayahnya antusias.

Oikawa langsung keringat dingin.

 _OH SHIT_ , KENAPA GAK DIFOTO AJA TADI :((

Sebelah tangan menggaruk tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sambil tertawa canggung, ia berucap, "Gak ada sih Pa, Tooru minta ke dianya dulu ya? Soalnya dia kurang suka difoto, hehe"

Bacot.

Habis, daripada diteriaki orang tuanya di tempat, lebih baik bohong sedikit kan.

"Oke, ntar kalo udah dikasih langsung liatin ke Mama ya" ibunya memberi kedipan nakal sambil tersenyum.

Oikawa jadi makin merasa bersalah.

"Hehe, siap Ma"

Setelah semua barang-barangnya dikeluarkan dari mobil dan ditata rapi di kamarnya, buru-buru disambarnya ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajar.

Niatnya mau mengirimkan sms untuk Tobio, tapi tiba-tiba ide lain melintas di benaknya.

Dibukanya aplikasi LINE, pencarian akun menggunakan nomor ponsel dilakukan, dan syukurlah Kageyama memiliki akun LINE. Tombol add ditekannya.

Ruang obrolan lantas dibuka, jemari menari di atas layar ponsel, mengetikkan beberapa baris kata.

Kageyama yang saat itu sedang beristirahat sembari menonton televisi di rumahnya, nyaris melompat kaget saat akun tak dikenal tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan melalui aplikasi LINE.

Dengan was-was dibukanya ruang obrolan.

[ Hai Dek Tobio, ini Mas Tooru. Lagi ngapain? Mas ngeganggu gak? ]

 _Puji kerang ajaib_ , Mas Raden kita langsung berubah 180 derajat saat pedekate. Kalimat yang singkat, padat, jelas, tanpa emoji dan tanpa stiker.

Kalau saja Iwaizumi tahu sahabatnya tiba-tiba berubah begini, mungkin ia sudah tersedak ludah sendiri.

Jantung Kageyama kembali berpacu. Wajahnya menghangat.

[ Lagi nonton tv aja Mas ]

[ Ga ganggu kok Mas ]

[ Mas sendiri lagi ngapain? Udah nyampe? Makasih ya Mas uangnya... ]

Kageyama berpikir apakah jawabannya terlalu panjang, tapi sudah terlanjur terkirim.

Ya sudahlah.

Lama tak ada balasan dari Oikawa, meskipun pesannya telah dibaca.

Kali ini Kageyama benar-benar berpikir bahwa pesannya barusan terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin karena terlalu antusias, entah kenapa.

Namun ternyata kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan, ketika tak lama kemudian ada balasan dari Oikawa.

[ Oh bagus deh kalo gak ganggu wkwk ]

[ Lagi istirahat di kasur aja, pegel soalnya ]

[ Sama-sama Dek ]

[ Eh Dek, boleh gak Mas minta foto kamu? Mama penasaran pas Mas ceritain tentang kamu ]

Wajah Kageyama semerah tomat seketika. Ia sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri saking gugupnya.

[ Tapi aku ga suka foto-foto Mas.. ]

Wah, ternyata Oikawa tidak benar-benar berbohong pada orang tuanya barusan.

Jodoh sih, jadi _feelingnya_ pas, batin Oikawa melantur untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tersenyum geli. Direbahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang untuk melepas penat setelah menyetir lebih dari setengah hati. Tatapan mata masih terarah ke layar ponsel.

[ Kenapa emangnya Dek? ]

Lama tak ada balasan.

[ Karena aku... jelek? ]

Oikawa menyemburkan tawa ketika membacanya. Perutnya sampai sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa. Bahkan ibunya sampai meneriakinya dari luar kamar.

"TOORU OJO' BERISIK-BERISIK NGONO!"

Masih sambil tertawa, diketiknya pesan balasan di ruang obrolan tersebut.

[ Kenapa kesannya kayak kamu lagi nanya sih Dek wkwkwk ]

[ Lagian kamu nggak jelek, suer deh ]

Lagi-lagi Kageyama merasakan jantungnya melompat untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak berbalas pesan dengan Oikawa.

[ Tapi aku kan ga ganteng kaya Mas juga... ]

Kali ini jantung Oikawa yang melompat ke langit. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustrasi. Rona samar menjalari pipinya.

Jangan goda saya untuk anuin kamu sekarang juga dek :(

Yah, biarkan batin Oikawa bebas bersuara.

Disisi lain, ibu Kageyama kebingungan melihat anaknya yang _tumben-tumbennya_ betah memandangi layar ponsel, dengan wajah merah padam pula.

"Kamu ngapain nak? Tumben asik megang hape aja"

Kageyama kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya. "Lagi chattingan sama temen, Bun"

Binar antusias terlihat jelas di kedua mata ibunya, pasalnya sangat jarang sekali Kageyama mau berkirim pesan dengan orang lain.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" nada semangat sama sekali tak disembunyikannya.

"Mas Tooru"

Kemudian terdengar dering khas tanda ada pesan baru muncul di ruang obrol LINE.

[ Yaudah kalo gitu ]

[ Tapi ]

[ Mas boleh nggak Dek, mampir ke rumah kamu minggu depan? Pengen kenalan sama orang tuamu hehe ]

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Kageyama kembali menatap ibunya, kali ini dengan tatapan memohon.

"Bun, katanya Mas Tooru mau mampir kesini minggu depan. Boleh gak? Katanya mau kenalan sama Ayah Bunda"

Pertanyaan super polos yang terlontar dari bibir anaknya membuat keseimbangan tubuh sang ibu oleng, dengan wajah merah padam pula.

"Memangnya Mas Tooru ini kayak gimana sih nak?" tanya ibunya setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, rasa pemasaran mulai menggerogoti.

Kageyama lantas memencet foto profil LINE Oikawa, kemudian menunjukkannya pada ibunya.

"EH?!" Darah keluar dari hidung ibunya. Sedetik kemudian ibunya jatuh pingsan, anehnya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Kageyama.

ANAKKU MAU DILAMAR COWOK GANTENG!, pikir ibunya beberapa saat sebelum pingsan.

 _Kageyama panik._

"Bun? BUN?! _BUNDA KENAPA?!_ "

Oikawa di seberang sana yang sudah harap-harap cemas langsung berguling-guling di tempat saat membaca balasan dari Kageyama.

[ Mas ]

[ Mas Tooru! ]

[ BUNDAKU PINGSAN AKU HARUS GIMANA MAS ;A; ]

Sepertinya mendapat lampu hijau dari calon mertua tidak akan sulit bagi si Mas Raden.

 **END BENERAN**

 **atau**

 **Ada yang mau sequel? ;)**


End file.
